Draco INC
by Cloaked Moon
Summary: My favorite quote out of DRACO INC. "Draco Inc has yet again been accused of selling to minors.." EnJoY?


CHAPTER 1  
  
Draco Inc. was a very profitable business, they sold world wide now and were regarded as one of the most respected companies around, so when the Daily Prophet was headlined " 'DRACO INC: SEX SCANDAL' Anita Skeeter* tells all.." Many people were utterly shocked and according to the theory behind human psychology were drawn into reading on. There was a picture of the founder of Draco Inc.'s sworn mortal enemy Harry Potter, Laughing very nervously at the side. Only 3 people in the wizarding world didn't read this despicably truthful article. These people will stay anonyms (namely Voldermort, He is now a tree stump in a wood, it took a while for him to get the hang of photosynthesis but he is now catching on. As far as reading is concerned he clearly can't... Neville Longbottom, Neville was lost for 6 weeks, during those 6 weeks the article was published. He was later found in his freezer and last but by all means least was Hermione grangers ex husband, Victor Krum, His excuse being " My wiife, Joost left me, beech, Iy haff no muoney" )  
  
It all began like this... ugh the dreaded word.... Coffee!   
  
"Your Coffee, Mr Potter" said Zoe.  
  
"Thanks Zoe... um did you get the information on The muggle attacks made last week?" Asked Harry whilst trying to swallow the remains of his breakfast and writing a note explaining his absence from the gym:   
  
Dearest Adam,   
  
I believe that the bruise on my thigh is not actually a bruise but more a fungicidal-infection I received from milking a frog yesterday. I am now highly contagious and stink of googlebottemed leaves and I bear with me an odour of Cow dung mixed with horse saliva I also visited a 'farm'. I fear all your faithful members will faint at my passing by. Please except these freshly baked cookies as a token of my deepest regret that I could not join your 'Yoga on a broomstick' class. I will in all honesty sort this mess out by next year. Until then Please do not inform the press...   
  
Harry.  
  
"They're on your desk, next to your non-existent report due for tomorrow..."  
  
"Oh shut-up Zoe! Do you know what hell the ministry has dragged me into!?"  
  
"Yes" said Zoe, but she knew he wouldn't listen...   
  
"Draco Inc has yet again been accused of selling to minors; St Mungos has reported 3 mental patients missing. Ron asks me to be his best man and well you know how famous Ron is, he's getting married to one of his models, apparently he has a great figure. The model not Ron. Sure Ron's successful with his clothes industry and everything but witch weekly is doing the photos you'd think 'The mauve paper' would be interested but no... On top of all that the ministry is still hanging on to the 'Harry Potter is our saviour' thing, even though I have lost all memory of what actually did happen! I have 6 more months of therapy to go through! I mean you'd think after a full 90minute session of repeating the phrase 'I don't remember' yesterday, they'd get the point, but no! They still go on and on and on about how important it is... "  
  
"Um, I'll give it to you tomorrow..." said Zoe, wondering how he got his hair so shiny...  
  
"Give me what, sorry?" Said Harry running his hand through his hair.  
  
"The report!"  
  
"What report?" Asked Harry, who had suddenly taken an interest to the black tufts of hair thrown about his head.   
  
"The... Never mind...." She said shaking her head, she honestly felt sorry for him, After the confrontation and all, poor guy, he really should take a break she said to herself...  
  
"I don't need a break!" Said Harry; damn he thought I shouldn't have said that! He made a mental note as to not to reply to peoples thoughts!  
  
"How did you?"   
  
"Never you mind... now I need the spokesman from Draco Inc. in here 5 minutes ago!" Said Harry, making a feeble attempt to clear his desk.   
  
"Uhhh I think he left a few hours ago..."  
  
"WHAT?" Cried Harry "this is great, just great!"  
  
The phone rang; Harry reached for the phone, but was stopped by Zoe,   
  
"It'll be more professional if I pick it up" she said calmly   
  
"Who cares just pick the goddamned thing up!" He cried pointing frantically at the muggle invention only himself and Zoe seemed to know how to operate.  
  
She sighed "Hello, Harry Potters Office, how may I help?...... And who is talking?...... I'll just make sure.....No they're definitely green......yes I am sure...... the man is standing in front of me you bloody idiot! I mean 'sir...'..that's none of your business.....its classified wait" said zoe putting her hand over the bottom of the telephone "Harry, what's your favourite colour?"  
  
"orange, why?"  
  
"orange" said zoe ignoring the 'why' she got from her boss. "no he's smaller than that....yeah....he'll see you then....yep, he'll be there"   
  
zoe put down the receiver to be confronted by the most confused expression she had ever seen pasted across Harry's face.  
  
"It was Draco"   
  
suddenly everything made a bit more sense, "What did he want?"  
  
"your size..."   
  
"sorry... my what?"  
  
"your size"   
  
"what the heck did Draco want my 'size' for?"  
  
"He wouldn't say"  
  
"You know don't you..."  
  
"no"   
  
"You do!"  
  
"honestly I have no idea!" said zoe shrugging   
  
"really?"  
  
"mhmm" said zoe nodding   
  
"what time is it?"  
  
"quarter past 6"  
  
"I gotta get going then, I presume you made a meeting at Draco's for me"  
  
"yep... 7 o'clock tonight"  
  
"yay" said Harry his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
My size and favourite colour... What the Heck is Draco up to?  
  
****   
  
Harry was confronted by a green door clashing horribly with the lime green numbers 13 pasted across the front of it. The lights dimmed noticeably and he wondered what the heck Draco Malfoy was playing at.  
  
The door opened ever so slightly, enough for Harry to hear music playing, It sounded like something out of "6 Arabs and a camel' Harry flushed a deep shade of red. "He wouldn't" Harry repeated to himself, we are respectable business men and this is business meeting!" he whispered to himself...   
  
"OH FOR GODS SAKE DRACO! get out of the god-damn doorway" cried Harry shoving him into the front room "Anita Skeeter will get a rise if she hears about this" Draco had apparated in front of Harry wearing a thong and a deep violet robe flowing graciously down to the floor, The thong on the other hand had a tacky picture of Harry printed on it and the words "Potters shrink" flashing across it!   
  
"Harry I can't go on like this! all this secrecy is doing my head in and.."  
  
"WHAT SECRECY!? look Draco.." he would have gone on to say this was a business meeting but Draco was dancing, he was belly dancing and it wasn't half bad, but that's besides the point! There was Harry in a Navy Blue suit and Draco in a deep violet robe... belly dancing? is it just me who thinks this is wrong?   
  
"you what potter?"  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"I want you?" Draco supplied  
  
"No Draco" said Harry breaking out of his sudden trance, "I do not want you, I was just wondering where the heck did you get that thong made, I doubt there selling them at Ethel's"  
  
"Oh! wait a minute, I have something for you," Draco ran into his kitchen and brought out with him a slightly smaller orange thong with the words "Just for Draco" written all over it, in what looked like mascara...   
  
"what d'ya think ? was a bargain too!" grinned Draco thoroughly please with himself.   
  
"Please do not tell me you had these made in PUBLIC Draco" said Harry slowly and clearly as if Draco was hard of hearing...   
  
"Well the weasleys were holding a personalize your stuff day, and I thought, well I got these done!"  
  
Harry's mouth was hanging wide open, a long period of silence followed which was broken with the sound of Harry repetitively slapping himself in the face, He looked Visibly paler.  
  
"You-made-the-weasleys-make-me-a-thong-with-the-words-'just for Draco'-written-all over-it?!" there was a sudden urge to pounce on Draco and kill him, but Draco could get the wrong idea contemplated Harry. So He just stood there hoping he would melt into a puddle of random goo...   
  
Harry regained control only to see Draco with tears filling his eyelids ready to plunder down his pale   
  
cheeks, the bottom of his lip began quivering as well something I am afraid to admit... turned Harry on...  
  
"Draco, look I didn't mean it, its just that what happened is.... well, its....."  
  
"In the past! yeah I know" uttered the son of the divine lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Well yes, but it also might happen again... maybe even...even.."  
  
Draco looked painfully eager for him to finish the sentence, "maybe even in the near future, with someone else" sighed Harry "not me"  
  
"but.." Draco began  
  
"Look, I just can't be seen with you Malfoy, two sworn mortal enemies getting it off together isn't my idea of good advertising!"   
  
"Its always work work work!" sobbed Draco "where's the Harry I knew that night of the Yule ball behind the rosebush! or the Harry in Hagrids cabin when he was knocked out by that skrewet for 2 weeks, or even... even that night, that night in the astronomy tower..." Draco's eyes were once again filling up with tears "you told me, you said you'd never leave! and now look 12 years later and you still don't talk to him! Harry he's your own flesh and blood! I can't keep Adam a secret from the world any longer Harry... Your his dad Harry and he deserves to know who his dad is!"  
  
"No!" Harry cried "I will not waste my time on Adam, He's the reason I forgot in the first place! He's the reason why I am now undergoing 6 hours of psychiatry a day! No Draco.... NO!"   
  
YES! though Draco right where I want the bastard, emotionally distraught, He grinned internally to himself. Draco walked closer to Harry pressing his own chest against his and feeling a slight bulk. I knew the lip quiver thing would work! said Draco smugly to himself. Harry lay his head on Draco's shoulder and sighed a deep sigh reliving him of all worries.  
  
"Harry, I'll never leave, not like everyone else, I'll be here, always..." Draco assured Harry. The words sang out to him and he was dazed by there intenseness. He felt at peace with Draco.  
  
  
  
But Draco on the other hand was thinking...   
  
Quivering lip:Check!(I knew those acting skills would come in handy!)  
  
Emotional outburst:Check!  
  
Get Close:Double Check!  
  
Arouse him:Hell I've done that!  
  
Say 'The line':Check!  
  
Take him to the water bed:Damn! I knew I forgot something, oh well the sofa will have to do  
  
  
  
Have you asked yourself your question Draco? he asked himself.... no, he replied...  
  
"What d'ya feel like having Draco?"   
  
"Maple syrup with a simply scrumptious blend of Harry! mmmmm"  
  
Random Guy 1: *shakes Head* poor, poor Harry you'd think the idiot would now better! who the hell is Adam?! And damn Michael J Fox for getting Draco into acting, they had this love heptagon thing going on.... Don't ask! 


End file.
